I'm not going to ask you if you just said
by notbettydraper
Summary: I'm not going to ask you if you just said what I think you just said, because I know it's what you just said. Friday afternoon in the lab with Cam and Hodgins could turn into a Saturday morning, you decide.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not going to ask you if you just said what I think you just said, because I know it's what you just said._

Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, Booth would've pulled a _Mulder in Dead/Alive_ in the finale and if I owned The X-Files, Doggett and Reyes would've been together in The Truth.

A/N: Wrote this at about 2:30 this morning. Also, I love the Bones Twitter, I swear, it's one of the only things keeping me in the fandom at the moment!  
Also, Cadgins is pure frakking love! I need more of it!

Friday afternoons always dragged on in the lab when there were no new cases. Everyone just wanted go home and relax or go out and enjoy him or herself rather then being stuck in the lab. Dr. Camille Saroyan leant against one of the empty autopsy tables situated in the centre of the lab, watching as her people roamed around, even if they were meant to be doing their paperwork, she was far too exhausted to go up to them and tell them off, all she wanted to do was go home and relax on the couch with some Thai food and a nice glass of red wine.

People were coming and going, Doctor Brennan and Booth had just gotten back from the lunch break they started three hours ago, Angela roamed with her sketch pad looking for anything to give her some inspiration and Hodgins was sitting at his usual work station, spinning around in a swivel chair.

"Hey Cam, are you anything doing this weekend?" Hodgins called from across the lab.

"I don't know Hodgins, should I be?" she called back.

"Well if you're not, I was thinking—"

"Hodgins!"

He quickly made his way across the lab to where she was standing at one of the empty autopsy tables. He leaned back matching her position and continued.

"I was thinking that we could maybe have an X-Files marathon"

"I'm not going to ask you if you just said what I think you just said, because I know it's what you just said." He smirked then chuckled at her blatant use of an X-Files quote from one of his favourite episodes, War of the Coprophages.

"My place at seven?"

"I'll bring the Non-Fat Tofutti Rice Dreamsicles"

A/N: Should I continue this? Any ideas? Anyone got a good description of the mansion?


	2. The Unnatural

Disclaimer: If I owned _Bones_, Booth would've pulled a 'Mulder in episode you-know-which' you-know-when.

A/N: I couldn't find any info on what the estate would look like so this is just what I came up with! :D

Cam pulled up to the main gate of Hodgins' estate. It was huge.

She rolled down her window and pressed the buzzer. After a few moments Hodgins' voice came through the small speaker, it sounded deeper then usual and much more relaxed.

"Cam?"

"Hey Hodgins, do you provide maps or something to this place?" She asked and she could practically hear the smirk on his lips through the speaker.

"Not yet, keep driving straight until you hit the main house, I'll be outside."

"Okay, just give me an hour."

Cam drove up the gravel road, spotting the turn-offs that would lead to God knows where. She dove for about two minutes until she saw Hodgins standing outside the huge oak doors. She smiled to herself. He was in exactly what she would've expected, jeans and a shirt with the sleaves pushed up. She would never admit to herself how much she loved that look.

"Hey Cam! Just leave the car here, no-one can get in without me knowing." He said, as he helped her out of her car, not that she needed it but it defiantly felt better then standing outside awkwardly for five minutes before someone notices that they're standing outside in the cold.

"Hey Hodgins, this place is incredible!"

"I know, right," He said back with a smirk, earning him a well deserved slap on the bicep. "So, you want the grand tour or should we just stick to bathrooms, the kitchen and the theatre room?"

"I say the basics, by the looks of it if we did the whole tour we'd never get to start our marathon!"

"That is true." He smiled at her and she chuckled.

Cam sat down cross-legged in the large single couch and released her dark hair from it's restraints, leaving it to lay on her sweater-clad shoulders. Moments later she pulled the sweater over her head leaving her in a dark green button down shirt that fitted her to the waistband of her jeans.

Hodgins came into the room with a bowl of popcorn that had to be at least the size of a jumbo popcorn at the cinema. He placed it on the coffee table so that both of them could reach it with ease.

"What do you feel like watching first?" He asked as he went over to collect the DVDs.

"I honestly really feel like watching _The Unnatural_. You?"

"I like the way you think Doctor Saroyan. You like it for the baseball or for the Jesse L. Martin?" He asked as he put the DVD in the DVD player.

"I'm from New York, what do you expect? Love the Yankees and fell in love with Jesse L. Martin after seeing him in RENT."

"That does not surprise me at all actually," he said sitting back down and grabbing a handful of popcorn while navigating through the menu and pressed play.

The opening scene went by along with the credits before either of them spoke.

"It's actually quite nice you know."

"What is? Non-fat Tofutti Rice Dreamsicles or the air in David Duchovny's mouth?"

"As much as I wish I knew what the second was like," Cam giggled. Hodgins did a double take. Giggling. Dr. Camille Saroyan, Forensic Pathologist, giggled. But she wasn't the forensic pathologist with a dark sense of humour tonight, she was just Cam. "I actually had some Non-fat Tofutti Rice Dreamsicles at home but I went through them all and I was going to pick some up before coming round but I ran out of time."

Hodgins took a piece of popcorn and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth getting him a light-hearted eye-roll from Cam.

For the next twenty minutes they sat watching the episode while munching on popcorn and making the occasional comment until the end scene when Cam shifted her position by swinging her legs over the arm of the couch and smiled as Mulder took Scully into his arms. Hodgins looked over at Cam and smiled, he'd never really seen this side of her before, he'd known it was there, she's a tough ex-cop turned forensic pathologist on the outside but really she love trashy romance novels and bubble baths accompanied by a large glass of red wine. The funny thing was that he was the only one that really knew all of this, besides Booth of course. He was the lucky person who got to experience this side of her and he wouldn't trade that for all the _truth_ in the world.

As the scene came to a close Cam took her eyes off the screen to grab another handful of popcorn and saw Hodgins' head snap back to the screen. She smiled and threw a piece of popcorn at him, which stuck firmly in his hair. She held back her laughter and burst when Hodgins turned around to ask what was so funny. He ran his fingers through his hair and found the offending piece and threw it back at her. The piece landed down her shirt.

"Hodgins!" She shrieked while shaking her shirt to retrieve the piece.

"Hey, that's what you get for wearing low cut shirts," He smiled back at her while grabbing another handful and getting another piece down her shirt as she leant down to grab her handful. "Ha!"

"I will get you for that," she said as she stood up and grabbed the bowl, holding it under her arm she flung a handful of popcorn at Hodgins as he advanced towards her. He made an attempt at getting the popcorn back but failed and in the process tripped and dragged Cam down with him, rolling them over so that he was on top of her he took one of the pieces that didn't fall out and threw it in the air but before he could catch it and smirk at her for pinning an ex-cop she swiped it out of the air and ate it herself and took advantage of his stunned state and flipped them over so that she was now straddling his hips and pinned his hands above him head. "You didn't really think that you could pin an ex-cop and get away with it did you?"

"With enough money you can get away with anything, baby."

"Baby?" She asked smirking down at him.

"It's a reflex," he said, not giving away his embarrassment.

She got up off of him and shook her hair out and grabbed the ends of her shirt and tugged on them dislodging any popcorn.

"Hey Cam, you want a drink?"

"Sure, what have you got?"

"A lot, come take a look."

Cam smiled as she put the bowl on the table ad looked at the mess they'd made. Usually she despised messes but she had had too much fun making this one. She followed Hodgins into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the oven. It was only eight o'clock and they only been through one episode.

"Let's see, beer, wine, champagne, coke, water, orange juice, vodka, rum, gin. You name it, I've probably got it."

Cam pondered for a moment, if she had a drink she probably would have another and then another and not be able to drive home, but if she didn't she would probably be sensible enough to get home at a decent time.

"Beer?"

"Okay, you want Miller, Budweiser—"

"What ever you're having is fine with me, Hodgins."

"Budweiser it is!"

A/N: You can tell that I have a very extensive knowledge of American beer can't you?  
Sorry this took so long! I've been really sick but I've also been going back to school gradually! Hope this made up for it! :D

What do you want the next episode to be? It doesn't have to be in order or even in the same season. I have some ideas for the next chapter but it may be a while again. Sorry!

Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
